


Alcohol

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my decade with the PPDC, I've only gotten drunk four times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermann's Story

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo

In my decade with the PPDC, I've only gotten drunk four times. 

No, I'm not an alcoholic, Newton; I can drink without getting drunk. Let me talk. The first time was when Brawler Yukon killed Karloff. I know you weren't here quite yet, but if you've heard any of the stories from that day, you know we were all very, very drunk in celebration. I had good reason, you know. I wrote their programming, for the Mark I Jaegers. You know that. 

You won't get any stories out of anyone about me. I wasn't a "fun drunk". I just slurred for a while and then fell asleep in someone's chair in LOCCENT. Dr. Lightcap woke me up the next morning. She wasn't very happy with me. She wasn't very happy with the security guards either. 

Oh, well, I'm sorry for not being interesting. Maybe you'll like the second time more. It was after you started taking your shirt off in the lab. 

Yes, I knew that'd make you happy. 

Yes, yes, I was _so blinded_ by your beauty that I had to get myself piss-drunk to try not to think about you. Terrible idea, that was. I'm lucky no-one was awake at the time. 

What? Oh, yes. I was being serious. Well, I wouldn't say _beauty_ , exactly, but the point stands. Oh, I can see your ego inflating. Try not to catch fire when it blows, that would be very inconvenient. 

No, not now, let me finish talking. I know, no compliment may go un-thanked, but the thanks can wait. Fine, you can stay in my lap, just be careful. Where was I? Right. The third time was yesterday, actually. I'm not really supporting my not being an alcoholic, am I? 

Well, it was when I finished that equation, that we'd be getting double- and triple-events within weeks. Ended up being within hours. Though I think it's your fault. You drifted with the damn thing. 

I probably would've done it again after I found you, if it hadn't been for the end of the world. I did have to work that out first. I guess that's a little bit of this. I'm drinking for everything now. For you seizing on the floor, because that never should've happened; for closing the Breach; for, well, us. 

I will slap that smile off your face, so help me. 

Shut up. 

...I'll take that as an invitation.


	2. Newt's Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really drunk. You're really drunk. We're really drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newt's interruptions to the flow of the last chapter.

I'm _really_ drunk. You're _really_ drunk. We're _really_ drunk. 

Four times? Are you an alcoholic?

Oh man, I bet you were a fun drunk. Was Tendo around? I'm sure I can get some stories about you out of him. 

Oh, you're no fun. 

Hell yeah. 

You just couldn't handle my incredible, blinding beauty. 

Wait, what? You mean you actually got drunk because I was too hot to handle? 

I'm gonna kiss you now. 

No, not really. 

So you drank to my sexiness but not to my almost-death? Thanks, Hermann. Good to know you only like me for my looks. 

Us?

Hmm, yes please. 

Make me.

**Author's Note:**

> not quite the "hermann's side of the story" i promised, but i enjoyed writing this. next chapter is newt's lines.


End file.
